Halo: Rebirth
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: In the year 2592, the members of Blue Team have passed away. 58 years later, a new threat has come to the universe. Wiped out 40 colonies already. 10 years after the war started, the UNSC needs a hero more than ever. So 10 years later, a doctor known as Dr. Eliza Taylor decides to go away and find a way to revive their heroes. What'll happen on her journey to revive Blue Team?
1. Dr Eliza Taylor

On March 8, 2592, the Blue Team passed away in battle. After defeating the threat known as Melobae. So on monument was starting construction in 2607 and finished in 2610. It is located in the Museum of Humanity. 40 years later, a new threat appears in the universe. The UNSC calls this new threat, the Minolari Empire. After 10 years of war against them, the Minolari Empire wiped out 40 colonies with ease. The UNSC needs a hero more than anything. Now, on March 8, 2670, 10 years after the disappearance of 40 colonies. Another 40 colonies have been wiped out. And the UNSC is in deep trouble. A doctor on the UNSC Infinity, known as Dr. Eliza Taylor is asleep on board the ship. In a dream, a girl appears and says, "Dr. Eliza Taylor."

Eliza heard that and said, "Yes."

The girl said, "I am Estia, Goddess of Life, Death, Destruction, and Love."

Eliza asked, "What do you want from me?"

Estia answered, "I hear that you want to do something for once. Instead of just sitting around in your office doing nothing."

Eliza said, "Yes. I want to make a difference. Help the UNSC. But we're getting our asses handed to us."

Estia asked, "What if I said that you could be the Hero that the UNSC needs?"

Eliza asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Estia answered, "I told you. I'm the Goddess of Life. Also, if you do accept this, you'll be different from here on out."

Eliza asked, "What do I need to do?"

Estia answered, "You good with a gun."

Eliza answered, "Yes. I used to be a Master Chief Petty Officer before becoming a doctor."

Estia said, "Well, you need a gun, and you'll need to locate some stuff for me. Then I'll make you the Hero that the UNSC needs."

She saw 4 people in her eyes and then turned around and saw them and said, "Blue Team."

Estia said, "Exactly. You want to do something for the universe, well, reviving the Heroes of the universe is the very beginning of that journey."

Eliza said, "I'm willing to do it. Where do I start?"

Estia answered, "There is a planet known as Reach. There is an artifact there that I need. Known as Obedience Monolith. Left by the Gods of the Forerunners. I am one of those Gods."

Eliza asked, "How do I know when I find it?"

Estia answered, "You can't miss it. It's underground. Inside a Forerunner Fortress. You might have some Promethean resistance. It's a round object that is about 40 centimeters in diameter. And weighs less than 4 lbs."

Eliza said, "Will there be heavy resistance trying to get it?"

Estia answered, "Unknown. But I know that other Gods will ask for your help. Listen to them because you are going to need all of our support to revive your 4 friends."

Eliza said, "So how do you expect me to do this? By myself? Or are you giving me a team?"

Estia answered, "You are going by yourself. You are your own Hero. You are about to change the future of humanity. You are about to save the universe from the threat that you are facing right now. Find the Obedience Monolith. As soon as you find it, I'll give you the coordinates of where to bring the artifact so the next God could speak to you."

Eliza said, "So I'm just going to go like this."

Estia laughed and said, "Hell no."

Edar, God of Equipment appeared and said, "Of course we wouldn't send you out there like that. You'll die instantly, no offense."

Eliza said, "None taken."

Edar said, "I created a set of armor with all new technology put in it. Sensory gear is top notch. Nothing in the universe compares to it. Heating and cooling system is inside of it. Also, you got yourself an AI that helps you. A Forerunner AI. Not a UNSC AI."

Eliza said, "Meaning that it'll last longer than the UNSC AI's."

Edar said, "Correct. A brand spanken new jetpack. As long as you have solar energy hitting it, you can activate it as long as you want. You can act like a doctor without the armor on. But when you are in battle, all you gotta do is say "Armor on" and then it'll appear. There is a top notch radar system that far surpasses any radar in the universe. It's bulletproof. Radiation proof. Water proof. Fireproof. It'll be very hard to kill you. Plus, an energy shield that is God-Level in strength. Also, you'll encounter Ancient species of the Forerunner race on your journey to revive your Heroes."

Eliza said, "So, you are most likely saying that this is a suicide mission."

Edar said, "Yes. But, you have this armor that'll protect you."

Eliza sighed and said, "My brother is going to have a problem with this."

Estia said, "Let me handle that. You just worry about getting to Reach and that underground Forerunner Base."

Eliza said, "Yes ma'am."

Edar handed her the ring and said, "There is your ring."

Eliza heard that and Edar said, "It's your armor."

Eliza said, "Oh. That makes sense."

They said, "Good luck on your upcoming mission. Becoming the Hero of the humanity is very difficult. And you are the only one that can do it. Talk to you later."

They disappeared and then Eliza said, "Interesting."

Next, the CO of the UNSC Infinity, Captain Zain Pearce appeared in front of Estia and said, "Hm, my dream was ruined."

Estia said, "Yes it was, Captain Zain Pearce. I am Estia, Goddess of Life, Death, Destruction, and Love."

Zain heard that and asked, "What do you want from me?"

Estia answered, "I want you to help Dr. Eliza Taylor get off of the Infinity."

Zain said, "You lost your damn mind. I'm not letting my only doctor that works on this damn ship to leave it."

Estia said, "She wants to be humanity's Hero. Something that no one is wanting to do except for her. A Hero is needed for humanity to survive."

Zain heard that and said, "I have a feeling that you need me for something."

Estia said, "Smart man you are, Captain Pearce. Her brother, Corporal John Taylor must not stop her from getting off of the Infinity."

Zain said, "Meaning that you want me to kill him."

Estia laughed and Zain said, "So that's a "yes," then."

Estia said, "No. I just want you to put him to sleep. Taze him. I don't know. Whatever that you could think of just to put him to sleep so Dr. Taylor could save humanity."

Zain said, "One doctor can't save humanity. You need an army to do that. That's what Spartans are for."

Estia said, "Well, your current generation Spartans aren't getting the job done. 80 colonies have been wiped out. And more are to come, if you don't act now. Turn around."

Zain did and saw Blue Team and said, "Blue Team."

Estia said, "Yes. That is Dr. Taylor's objective. To revive them."

Zain said, "Not possible. They are dead."

Estia said, "I'm a Goddess of Life. So it's possible."

Zain heard that and then asked, "Goddess of what religion?"

Estia answered, "Forerunner."

Zain said, "That makes sense. The Forerunners are insane. Well, I got something up my sleeve for him."

Estia said, "Good. Make sure a Pelican is ready for her as well. The D97H-TC Pelican to be exact."

Zain said, "Sure thing. It'll be ready for her."

Estia said, "Go back to your dream."

Zain said, "Thank you."


	2. Dr Eliza Taylor's Departure

On March 8, 2670, on the UNSC Infinity, there was a doctor that slept all the time because she never does anything on the ship. Dr. Eliza Taylor is her name. She is mostly the only known doctor on the ship. But there are others that are better than her. So when she wakes up, she walks to her office and started to pack her things up. While she was packing her things up, the CO of the UNSC Infinity, Captain Zain Pearce was in the Docking Bay. Zain said, "Get a D97H-TC Pelican ready. I'll need it ready for a friend."

They heard that and said, "Yessir."

Zain heard that and asked himself, "What will you do, Dr. Taylor? Stay on this ship? Or actually go on this suicide mission?"

Zain walked out of the Docking Bay and then Corporal John Taylor appeared in Eliza's office and said, "Good morning, sis."

Eliza said, "Good morning, brother. How are you?"

John answered, "Good. I feel great. You?"

Eliza answered, "I'm doing better than I usually were. I'm actually going to do something with my life."

John heard that and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Eliza answered, "I'm going to go on a journey."

John said, "No you're not."

Eliza said, "And here we go."

John said, "You already knew that I was going to say no. Then why continue this path?"

Eliza answered, "Because I chose this path. Not you. You aren't doing anything to save the human race. I'm going to be the Hero that humanity needs."

John said, "No, you are not."

Eliza said, "Damn, I really hate dreams. They never come true."

Zain appeared and tased him with his taser and said, "Sorry about this, buddy. But your dream has come true."

Eliza heard that and said, "Oh shit. I take that back. Dreams do come true. Captain, you were the one that was called down by the Gods? Nicely done."

Zain smiled and said, "Estia is very convincing. Well, you are free to do whatever you want. Where is your first stop on your journey?"

Eliza answered, "Reach."

Zain said, "Be careful. There's a lot of Minolari Empire movement over there."

Eliza said, "I bet that there is. This is going to be difficult. But I already knew that."

Zain said, "Good luck on your death march. And make sure that you come back alive."

Eliza said, "Well, when I do get back, I might not be the same. Not the same old Eliza Taylor that you once knew."

Zain heard that and said, "I know. Follow me. I got a Pelican ready for you."

Eliza heard that and then said, "Thank you, sir."

Zain said, "No problem."

They walked out of the office and Zain said, "Daniel, get Dr. Chambers down here. She's the new doctor for the ship."

Daniel said, "Yessir."

As soon as they got to the Docking Bay, Commander Jeff Bennett said, "Sir, the Pelican is ready for you."

Zain said, "Thank you, Commander. Dr. Taylor, it's all yours. Do you know how to fly it?"

Eliza answered, "Yes I do. I used to be a Master Chief Petty Officer in the Navy."

Jeff said, "Also, we put the newest UNSC weaponry on the side of the Pelican. You should be good for awhile."

Eliza said, "Before I do go, is there anything that I should know about Reach? I know that I'm a resident, but I haven't been there in about 15 years."

Zain heard that and then said, "The Minolari Empire has invaded the major cities on Reach. Sword Base is being attacked from the outside. The only safe place to land is Reach Naval Academy. The Minolari Empire never goes near that place for some reason. We can't lose Reach again, Dr. Taylor."

Light said, "I just scanned the CO's account and something is totally wrong."

Eliza asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Light said, "It is said that Captain Eric Young should be the CO of Sword Base. But the CO is a soldier known as Captain Ryan Desmond."

Jeff said, "Young could be dead, Light."

Light said, "His vitals prove otherwise."

Eliza said, "He's locked up."

Light said, "Most likely. We need to get to Sword Base. And one more thing. There was a new city added to Reach, New Addisonia. We need to free it of all enemy forces."

Zain asked, "Why? Is it overrun?"

Light answered, "Yes. Also, the enemy has actually taken over New Addisonia and is using that city as their base of operations. Meaning that they killed everyone there."

Eliza said, "Alright. We need to do a lot of shit, Light."

Light said, "Reach is just the beginning, Dr. Taylor. We should get going. And sir, we would need you to contact Reach Naval Academy for us. We'll need to land as soon as we get there."

Zain said, "Don't worry about a thing. I'll contact the academy. Who is the CO of the academy?"

Light answered, "General Laurey Clark. She's been the CO there for the past 20 years."

Eliza said, "I hope that she remembers me."

Zain said, "You went to Reach Naval Academy?"

Eliza said, "Yep. I should get going now. Make that call. Talk to you whenever this mission is over."

Zain said, "Yep. Talk to you later."

Eliza entered the Pelican that Jeff readied up for her and then took off immediately.


	3. Landing On Reach

While Eliza was flying to Reach, Zain walked to the Bridge and said, "Daniel, call General Clark for me. I need a word with her."

Daniel asked, "Is it about, Dr. Taylor's departure?"

Zain answered, "Yes."

Daniel said, "I'm on it."

Zain waited and then Daniel said, "try it now."

Zain said, "General Clark, this is Captain Pearce of the UNSC Infinity."

Laurey heard that and said, "Captain Pearce, it's about time that you receive my call."

Zain said, "Uh, we never got any calls from you, ma'am."

Laurey heard that and said, "I sent more than 40 messages saying that Reach needed help. Sword Base ain't doing shit."

Zain said, "We figured out why. Captain Young is being imprisoned for an unknown reason and Captain Desmond took over. He probably led the enemy to Reach after taking over."

Laurey asked, "How the hell would you know that if you are on the Infinity?"

Zain answered, "Dr. Eliza Taylor's AI. She's on her way to Reach Naval Academy. I need you to let her land there."

Laurey said, "Wait, did you say Dr. Eliza Taylor?"

Zain answered, "Yeah, why?"

Laurey smiled and answered, "She was my favorite student. But her brother, never liked him as much. He was overprotective. They were twins. John was a complete asshole. And I bet that you had to tase his ass to get her off of the ship."

Zain said, "Yes I did. But he should be waking up soon, so we need to make this quick."

Laurey said, "Dr. Taylor is always welcome to Reach Naval Academy, Captain. It should take her about 2 to 3 days to get here, right?"

Zain said, "About that. Now, is there a reason why she didn't graduate at the top of her class?"

Laurey answered, "Oh yeah, it was her Senior year in the academy. The Insurrectionists appeared and attacked the school using Gunship Pelicans. Without thinking, she ran out to a Pelican instead of evacuating with the rest of the students and leave it to the adults. She turned it on and flew toward the gunship and shot it out of the sky and just destroyed every Insurrectionist ship that tried killing her friends. She's a badass. Well, I knew that she would become a doctor sooner or later. Now, why is she coming here again?"

Zain answered, "A suicide mission. Let's just keep it at that. She might tell you once she gets there. But it's off the books kinda shit."

Laurey said, "I see. Well, tell her that Reach Naval Academy is always her home."

Zain said, "Yes ma'am. Talk to you later."

Laurey said, "Likewise. Reach Naval Academy, out."

She disappeared and then Zain said, "That went well."

Daniel said, "Well, she is famous."

Zain smiled and then John appeared and asked, "Who knocked me out?"

Zain heard that and answered, "Eliza did."

John heard that and asked, "Why?"

Zain answered, "You wouldn't let her go to Reach Naval Academy. She was transferred over there."

John sighed and said, "That makes sense. She was always Colonel Clark's favorite."

Zain said, "She's a General now."

John said, "I don't care if her rank changed or not. Now that I know that she's in good hands. I guess that I don't have to worry about her. I'll be in my quarters."

Zain said, "You know, I thought that you would take this more personally than that."

John said, "Normally, yes I would. But she's actually in good hands. There's nothing that I can do for her. Talk to you later."

John walked away and then Daniel said, "Sir, there's something wrong with him. He's not acting like himself."

Zain said, "Hm, keep an eye on him, Daniel. And tell me his every move."

Daniel said, "Yessir."

2 days later, a starving Eliza was on the Pelican in the Epsilon Eridani system, she appeared near Reach and said, "Holy shit. I finally made it to the Epsilon Eridani system."

Light said, "We made it, Dr. Taylor. You can't forget about me."

Eliza said, "I didn't forget about you. But I'm starving. I need food in my system."

Light said, "Well, we're almost there. Just hang in there a little while longer."

Eliza said, "I am."

Ryan said, "This is Sword Base, who are you and state your business?"

Eliza heard that and Light said, "You are transferring to Reach Naval Academy."

Eliza said, "I'm transferring to Reach Naval Academy. I'm a doctor."

Ryan heard that and said, "Oh, if that's the case, then go straight there. Don't forget that you work for me now."

Eliza said, "Understood, sir."

Ryan smiled and then Light said, "There are a lot of bad vibes around that man, doc."

Eliza said, "I bet that there are. General Clark, it's Dr. Taylor. Do we have permission to land?"

Laurey answered, "Of course you can. You are always welcome here. Let me guess, you are hungry."

Eliza said, "I'm starving."

Laurey laughed and said, "I'll have food ready for you."

Eliza said, "Thanks."

Laurey said, "Also, the Student Council President and Vice-President will be picking you up. I also wish to know the exact reason why you are here. I know that you won't be here for long, so we might as well catch up."

Eliza said, "I'll tell you at dinner."

Laurey said, "Agreed. Top secret, correct?"

Eliza said, "Yes. If word gets out, they'll try to stop me from doing my work."

Laurey said, "Alright. Landing pad 5 is available. Land there."

Eliza smiled and said, "The exact same landing pad that was holding the Pelican that I flew."

Laurey said, "Yep."

Eliza landed the Pelican and then the Student Council President and Vice-President waited for her.


	4. Minolari Finally Attacks the Academy

While Eliza was getting ready to get off of the Pelican, the Student Council Vice-President of Reach Naval Academy, Senior Cadet Tyler Rollins asked, "What do you think that he's like, Rivers?"

The Student Council President of Reach Naval Academy, Senior Cadet Grace Rivers answered, "I hope that he's handsome."

The hatch opened and then Eliza appeared and said, "Hm, this place sure hasn't changed. Now, I wonder where I can find General Clark."

Light said, "She'd be located in her office, Dr. Taylor."

Eliza said, "Her office, huh. It's been a while. Let's go."

Grace said, "Um, are you the person that General Clark is expecting?"

Eliza answered, "Yes. And you two must be the Student Council President and Vice-President."

Tyler said, "Yes. Now who are you?"

Eliza asked, "Dr. Eliza Taylor, former student of Reach Naval Academy. Also, her worst student in history who disobeyed orders all the time."

Grace said, "You shouldn't be here."

Eliza asked, "Why is that? You don't want to earn a little respect."

A student appeared with a gun pointed at her head and Eliza felt that and said, "I see. You don't trust me."

Tyler said, "Turn around. We're waiting for the person that General Clark is waiting for."

Eliza kicked the student and he flew back and Eliza caught the gun and took the clip out of it and tossed it away saying, "I am the person that she's waiting for. Are you going to take me to her, or am I going to take you out to get to her?"

Grace looked at her and Light said, "You need to calm down."

Eliza said, "Do not tell me what to do."

Laurey appeared and said, "Someone pointed their gun at our guest."

Grace said, "We're sorry, ma'am."

Eliza said, "Teach them some goddamn respect for a doctor."

Laurey said, "Kelly, don't ever aim a gun at her head. She'll kill you without hesitating."

Freshman Cadet Donald Kelly said, "Sorry sir."

Eliza walked away and then Laurey said, "Dr. Taylor, you haven't changed one damn bit."

Eliza smiled and said, "Neither have you. Except for age."

Laurey said, "Now don't make fun of me. You'll age like me one day."

Eliza said, "Everyone will. But seriously, you taught them well."

Donald heard that and then Eliza smiled and then Laurey said, "Next time, don't do it to her. She's got fast reflexes and already killed a human for doing that."

Donald screeched and Eliza said, "Meaning that you could do it to whoever you want except for me. If you value your life."

Light said, "Dr. Taylor, according to Daniel. The AI on the Infinity. Your brother just contacted Ryan Desmond."

Eliza asked, "What about it?"

Light answered, "Captain Desmond is about to tell the Minolari to attack Reach Naval Academy."

Eliza said, "Not cool."

Grace asked, "What are we going to do, ma'am?"

Laurey looked at Eliza and then Eliza looked at them and answered, "I'm going to fight them."

Laurey sighed and said, "So will the staff. Rollins, Rivers, take the students to the shelter. We'll come get you when it's time to get out."

Eliza sighed and said, "Food is going to have to wait. Son of a bitch."

Everyone laughed and Laurey said, "GO!"

They started running and then Laurey said, "All staff members, we're about to go to war."

Eliza walked back to the Pelican and then Laurey asked, "What are you doing?"

Eliza looked up and saw a Cabriolette and said, "Hm, maybe this will work."

Eliza appeared by the left side of the Pelican and then picked up the Tactical Electro-Rocket Launcher (Rocket Launcher) and aimed it at the sky and the staff members started to appear and ships started to appear and Eliza aimed in the middle and then said, "Yeah, I really do hope that this shit works."

Eliza locked on to the Cabriolette and then pulled the trigger and 4 rockets flew out of the gun at the same time and then flew toward the 4 Cabriolettes.


	5. The Traitor, Corporal John Taylor

Eliza walked back to the Pelican and then Laurey asked, "What are you doing?"

Eliza looked up and saw a Cabriolette and said, "Hm, maybe this will work."

Eliza appeared by the left side of the Pelican and then picked up the Tactical Electro-Rocket Launcher (Rocket Launcher) and aimed it at the sky and the staff members started to appear and ships started to appear and Eliza aimed in the middle and then said, "Yeah, I really do hope that this shit works."

Eliza locked on to the Cabriolette and then pulled the trigger and 4 rockets flew out of the gun at the same time and then flew toward the 4 Cabriolettes. Laurey saw that and then Eliza put it back on the ship and Light said, "Dr. Taylor, the students are in trouble."

Eliza said, "General, we need to save the students."

Laurey said, "They were a distraction."

Eliza said, "Most likely. Let's move."

Laurey said, "All staff members, the students are in danger. Get to the shelter and kill all of the infiltrators."

Everyone heard that and then Laurey grinned and said, "You gotta be kidding me. How'd they get in?"

Light answered, "They blew up the wall."

Eliza said, "The South Wall. Where all of the recruits come from?"

Light answered, "Yes. Where the guards were."

Laurey said, "Oh, that's not good."

Eliza asked, "How many are there?"

Light answered, "A total of 250. And more on the way."

The rockets that Eliza shot up at the sky finally hit the Cabriolettes and 4 massive explosions occurred and then Eliza looked at the side of her Pelican and saw a BR99 HBSR (Battle Rifle) and a M25H3 PDWS (Pistol) and grabbed both of them and Light asked, "How good is your aim?"

Eliza looked at her visor and saw a red dot that was behind her and turned around quickly and said, "Down."

Laurey heard that and squatted and then Eliza pulled the trigger and shot the Minolari in the head and then it collapsed immediately after being shot and then the pieces of the Cabriolettes started to hit the ground and then Grace said, "Everyone, the staff are on the way. We need to hold them off."

Tyler asked, "Why are they attacking now? Why didn't they attack us before?"

Donald answered, "Must have something to do with Dr. Taylor's arrival. Before she got here, we were fine. Now we're in the fight for our lives."

Grace said, "This is all of your fault Dr. Taylor."

Light said, "They are not liking you very much."

Laurey said, "That's to be expected. Dr. Taylor always brings bad luck to people and places she goes near."

Eliza said, "Hm, they might try to kill me."

Light said, "Well, you aren't capable of dying."

Laurey heard that and said, "Huh?"

Light said, "She's immortal."

Laurey said, "Huh?"

Light said, "Like she mentioned before, she met God."

Laurey said, "I don't believe you. May I test that theory?"

Light heard that and said, "No."

Eliza said, "Yes."

Light heard that and Laurey aimed her SRS105-S8 AM (Sniper Rifle) at Eliza's head and the pulled the trigger and then Eliza fell backwards and then Light sighed and said, "You just had to accept it."

Eliza sat up quickly and then shook her head and then said, "Man, that really hurt."

Light said, "And she survived. She really is an idiot."

Laurey said, "I'm going to commit suicide now."

Eliza smiled and put her hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't kill yourself. The students need you."

Laurey said, "You're right. Let's go."

Eliza said, "Yep."

They started running toward the shelter.

Back on the Infinity, an hour later. John said, "Call Captain Ryan Desmond."

The terminal asked, "Are you sure, sir?"

John answered, "Yes I am."

The terminal said, "Calling now."

An image of a soldier appeared and then said, "This is Commander Elizabeth Connors. How may I help you?"

John answered, "I'm Corporal John Taylor, may I speak with Captain Young?"

Elizabeth said, "Hold up."

John said, "Yes ma'am."

Elizabeth said, "Sir, you got a call from Corporal Taylor."

Ryan heard that and then walked over to the terminal and saw John and said, "Taylor, what do you have for me?"

John answered, "My sister is on Reach."

Ryan heard that and said, "What?"

John answered, "Dr. Eliza Taylor, my twin sister is on Reach. She was transferred to Reach Naval Academy."

Ryan smiled and said, "Oh, so that's who it was that flew to Reach Naval Academy."

John said, "Well, anything else?"

Ryan said, "Yes. We're going to kill her."

John heard that and asked, "Why? She's my sister."

Ryan said, "Once you joined us Insurrectionists, you promised to do anything I say. I saved your life from death. Come to Sword Base. We're going to have a lot fun together."

John said, "Yessir."

John hung up and then grabbed his M25H (Pistol) and walked out and Daniel said, "Sir, Corporal Taylor is an enemy. He's working with Captain Desmond."

Zain heard that and said, "Shit. You gotta be kidding me. Stop him."

Daniel said, "All units, capture Corporal Taylor alive."

Everyone heard that and then John saw soldiers and started shooting them in the head and they collapsed and then John appeared in the Docking Bay 5 minutes later and said, "Give me one of the Pelican's now."

Jeff saw him and then said, "You gotta be kidding me."

John said, "Screw it. I'll just take one by force."

He shot Jeff in the head and then grabbed a Pelican and then turned her on and Zain appeared with a rocket launcher and said, "You are not going anywhere, Taylor."

John smiled and then shot him and Zain pulled the trigger and the rocket flew up at the ceiling of the Docking Bay and then an explosion occurred and Zain grunted and said, "Goddammit."

John took off and said, "I win, Captain. You failed to capture me alive."

Zain said, "The Spartans are all fighting the enemy on other planets and are failing to succeed. It seems that we really do need them."

Zain walked to the Dr. Chambers' Office and then Dr. Chambers saw the blood coming from his shoulder and said, "So John was the enemy after all. But you didn't listen to me, sir."

Zain sighed and said, "You were right. But how about Dr. Taylor then?"

Dr. Chambers answered, "She's on our side, sir. And quite the monster in fact. If it came down to those two fighting, Dr. Taylor wouldn't hesitate to kill a traitor."

Zain heard that and said, "Alrighty then. We'll have her take him out for killing my men. Send the info to Light, Daniel."

Daniel said, "Already did."


	6. Get to the Students

While Eliza and Laurey headed toward the children, taking the long way. Where the students should have taken, Light said, "Dr. Taylor, it seems that we just got info from Infinity."

Eliza asked, "What did they send?"

Light answered, "Corporal John Taylor just betrayed the UNSC."

Eliza heard that and said, "And let me guess. He's headed to Reach."

Light said, "Yes. He's going to meet up with Captain Ryan Desmond. The man that took over Sword Base."

Eliza said, "I see. Let me guess, Infinity wants me to deal with this problem."

Light said, "Yes. He's a threat to our mission. We can't afford to have them chasing after us."

Corporal Justin Blevins appeared and said, "Ma'am, the Minolari are killing the students. The students are retreating back this way."

Eliza asked, "How many are dead now?"

Light answered, "25 students."

Eliza sighed and said, "We need to go through the way that they are coming from."

Light said, "Yes you should. The students don't trust you."

Laurey said, "Because they think that you brought them here."

Light said, "Exactly. Now, would you like me to tell Captain Pearce about the mission?"

Eliza answered, "No. Not yet."

Justin looked at her and then Light said, "Turn left here."

They did and saw the students running and then Grace saw them and then Tyler asked, "Why is she still here?"

Grace said, "Shut up, Rollins."

Eliza yelled, "Keep running."

Laurey said, "Run till you get to the other shelter. Because the UNSC ain't gonna do shit till we eliminate the threat at Sword Base."

Grace heard that and said, "Meaning that Captain Young is leaving us to die."

Eliza answered, "Nope. Captain Young is in a prison cell waiting for someone to get him out. And the person in charge brought the Minolari here."

Tyler said, "I doubt that."

Light said, "It's true."

Laurey said, "Don't fight, idiots. Run."

They heard that and then Eliza appeared by the end of the buildings and then ran to the other side and looked at the Minolari and saw that there were a lot of them and said, "Here they are."

Laurey took cover on the other side and said, "Yep. He really did send them. But why now?"

Light answered, "Dr. Taylor pissed Captain Ryan Desmond off years ago."

Eliza heard that and said, "Oh, the Insurrectionist, correct."

Light said, "Yes."

They appeared from behind the cover and started shooting at the enemy and Grace looked at where the bullets are coming from and said, "It's the General. And the Doctor."

Justin said, "Ma'am, we're outnumbered 1 to 50."

Eliza heard that and said, "If that's the case. Let's change that."

They heard that and asked, "How? We're all the way back here."

Eliza answered, "Toss me the Hydra (Missile Launcher)."

Everyone heard that and Justin tossed it to her and Eliza dropped her Battle Rifle for a moment and jumped out from behind the wall and said, "Move out of the way students. This is going to hurt."

A Minolari saw that and said, "Fire."

The leader of the Minolari's on Reach said, "Porgal, kill them all."

Commander Porgal Qayaxi said, "Understood. Kill them all."

Everyone started shooting at Eliza and the bullet flew toward both the students and Eliza and Eliza pulled the trigger and said, "Let's lower the number of enemies shall we."

She reloaded the Hydra and then shot another 4 missiles at them and killed a total of 40 of them with just 8 missiles being shot out of it. Eliza said, "Here we go. 40 of them are taken out of commission. That barely even made a dent."

Porgal said, "She really is pissing me off."

Eliza dove back to the side dropping the Hydra in the middle and Porgal sniped at her and Laurey said, "You really are killing, Dr. Taylor. You do a lot of insane things."

Eliza said, "For what I'm trying to do, I need to do insane things."

Another teacher, Captain Frederic Johnson said, "Ma'am, we just got a report from Sword Base. No one is coming to help us. Connors can't help us at all because Desmond has a tight leash on security."

Eliza asked, "What about anyone else that isn't from Reach?"

Frederic answered, "We can't reach anyone because of Desmond. He's taken over everything. Including the communication system that we use. Also, the front gate has been breached."

Laurey asked, "When?"

Frederic answered, "Just a couple seconds ago."

Laurey said, "Dr. Taylor, we need to save the children."

Eliza said, "I know. Time to go insane, Light."

Light heard that and said, "Shit. Alright, let's go."

Eliza lifted her Battle Rifle up and charged out from behind the wall and started shooting the Minolari. Porgal said, "Found you."

Eliza stared at her and Porgal smiled saying, "Farewell, Human."

She pulled the trigger and Laurey shot the bullet before it got to Eliza and Eliza smiled. Eliza shot Porgal in the head and all of her men saw that and screeched dropping their weapons and every student saw that and Laurey, Justin, and Frederic ran after her. Porgal looked up and saw that Eliza was above her pointing a gun at her head and Porgal lifted her hands up and said, "We surrender."

Grace looked at Eliza and asked, "Why would you protect us?"

Eliza answered, "I'm still a doctor in the UNSC. I'm just becoming a soldier to save the Human Race from extinction because at this rate, we will go extinct."

Grace heard that and then as soon as Laurey got to the students and they asked, "Are there any wounded?"

Grace answered, "Nope. Thanks to you guys."

Tyler asked, "Why are they here?"

Eliza answered, "Long story."

Justin said, "Let's get you to the shelter now."

Everyone started running there now and Porgal smiled saying, "Get your weapons and kill them. We aren't surrendering at all."

They did and then charged after them.


	7. Eliza vs Porgal Qayaxi

Eliza looked at the enemy and then said, "You the leader of this group."

Porgal answered, "Yes. And you are the enemy."

Eliza said, "Sounds about right. Clark, take your students and staff and evacuate the school."

Laurey asked, "What about you?"

Eliza answered, "These guys are mine."

Porgal heard that and then started laughing and Eliza started shooting at them. Porgal spoke in the Minolari language and then they all started spreading out and then the leader of the Minolari Empire ships above Reach said, "Think that you can handle her."

Porgal answered, "Of course I can handle her. She's just one person."

Porgal's CO said, "I see. Let's see what her brother has to say about this."

Porgal said, "I'd like to hear about it."

Porgal's CO said, "John Taylor, you hear me?"

John answered, "Yeah, what is it?"

Porgal's CO answered, "Your sister is causing Porgal and her men some trouble. What do you think about this?"

John answered, "Eliza isn't a very good soldier. So she should be easily taken care of. But if she is up to something, then you'll never stop her unless you literally put her down. She's strong when it comes to her having a goal, but when she doesn't have a goal, then she's weak. If she is giving her a hard time, then she's got a goal. So, you'll need at least 5000 people to stop her."

Porgal's CO growled and then said, "So, she's an average soldier."

John said, "Yes."

Porgal's CO said, "I see. Thank you for telling me."

John said, "No problem."

Porgal's CO said, "Porgal, she's not a normal soldier."

Porgal said, "I noticed that already."

Eliza shot 4 of them in the head as they were trying to enter cover. Porgal grunted and then Laurey stared at her and Grace asked, "Where is Dr. Taylor?"

Laurey answered, "She's holding them off. Let's get to the shelter now."

Grace said, "But..."

Frederic said, "Don't worry. Dr. Taylor will be fine."

Tyler said, "Who even cares? She brought them here."

Laurey said, "Not really. Sword Base brought them here. Dr. Taylor will be heading there next."

Eliza kept firing and Porgal shot at her as well. The bullets flew passed Eliza like they were avoiding her and Porgal asked, "Why aren't my bullets hitting you?"

Eliza pointed her BR99 HBSR to the left and shot the Minolari in the head and then took her M25H3 PDWS out and pointed it to the right and shot the 6 Minolari that were there in the head. Porgal's eyes widened and then Porgal said, "Impossible. She's not letting us get near the students."

Porgal's CO said, "I am seeing what you are seeing, Porgal. This is pretty bad. Fall back."

Porgal heard that and then Eliza placed a S582LS Longsword (Sword) in her mouth and turned around swinging the sword at a Minolari that was behind her. Chopping its head off instantly. Light said, "You really are amazing. You didn't even need my help."

Eliza said in her mind, "Whenever I have a goal, I am capable of doing anything."

Light said, "I see. That's interesting."

Eliza turned back toward the enemy and Porgal shot Eliza in the chest, but a shield appeared and Porgal saw that and then said, "So unfair."

Eliza shot at her again, but Porgal moved to the side dodging all of the bullets that Eliza shot at her. Porgal started speaking in their own language again and then Light said, "They are starting to do the same thing as last time."

Eliza said, "Meaning that it is time to go all out again."

Light said, "Exactly."

Eliza smiled and then kept firing at Porgal. Porgal said, "You lose, Human."

Eliza said, "Tell me when."

Light asked, "Can't you sense them like last time?"

Eliza answered, "Yes, I could. But you already told me their plans. So you tell me when."

Light said, "10 to the left."

Eliza pointed her BR99 HBSR at them and started shooting at them and shot at Porgal still. After running out of ammo for her M25H3 PDWS, she tossed the gun up after taking the magazine out. She took out a full mag and then put it up and grabbed the grip of the gun placing the gun into the mag and started shooting at Porgal at her again. Porgal saw that and then said, "She's invincible. I can't hit her. A shield is blocking all of my bullets. And her armor looks similar to a Promethean's armor."

Porgal's CO said, "It seems that she's far smarter than we thought. How did she get the armor, I wonder? They were a formidable enemy once for Humanity. Led by Cortana who tried eliminating every species within the universe. She was a troublemaker."

Porgal said, "Well, I'll do what I can over here."

Light said, "5 to the right."

Eliza tossed both guns to the opposite hand and caught them both shooting at the enemy again. Porgal saw that and then spoke in the Minolari language again and then they kept moving toward her and then Eliza sighed and started spinning around in circles firing at every Minolari within the area. Porgal saw that and then a bullet entered her arm and Porgal roared loudly and everyone heard that and Laurey said, "So that's what a Minolari sounds like when it is in pain."

Grace asked, "What makes you think that was a Minolari?"

Laurey answered, "A Human's roar is way different than every other species in the universe. Plus, Dr. Taylor hasn't screamed yet. Plus, I doubt that she's even hurt."

Due to her being in pain, Eliza stopped spinning around in circles with her M25H3 PDWS pointed at Porgal's head and pulled the trigger. The bullet flew right through her head and then all of the remaining Minolari saw that and then started speaking in their language and then Porgal's CO heard all of them yelling at one another and bullets flew into their heads.


	8. Arrival at Sword Base

As soon as the roars and howls stopped occurring, Eliza appeared by the door and asked, "Is everyone alright?"

Laurey heard that and then said, "You really are crazy. Taking on an entire army."

Eliza said, "You know me, General. I'm crazy after all. The Minolari Empire will not take Reach from us."

Laurey looked at her and then Eliza looked at Tyler and Tyler asked, "Why are you looking at me?"

Eliza answered, "Good luck without me. Everything is now up to you."

Eliza walked away and then Laurey asked, "Where are you headed?"

Eliza answered, "Sword Base. To eliminate the enemy. And retake the base. Then achieve my original objective."

As Estia watched as Eliza was fighting through the horde of Minolari and said, "This girl is a soldier. Not a doctor."

Another God said, "Agreed. The way she fights is beyond what a doctor is capable of."

Another God said, "This Human used to be a soldier till she decided to become a doctor. Plus, Reach is about to fall a second time. What are you going to do now, Dr. Taylor?"

Estia said, "She already knows the answer to that. She's heading to Sword Base next."

As the Gods kept watching her movements, Laurey said, "Going in alone is suicide. Plus, I know who everyone is. You'd just be killing innocent people."

Eliza heard that and then said, "If that's the case, then some of you may join me."

While Laurey was deciding who was coming, Elizabeth whispered, "You there?"

Eliza answered, "Yes. We're here."

Elizabeth said, "Sword Base has fallen to the Insurrectionists. Everyone that works for the original Sword Base is either dead or locked away. I don't have much time before they find me."

Laurey said, "Commander Connors, is that you?"

Elizabeth answered, "Yes it is. General Clark, huh? Hurry to Sword Base or else everything is for nothing."

Eliza said, "Don't worry, we're on our way."

Elizabeth smiled and then said, "Good. I rather die fighting than die a coward."

Laurey said, "Likewise. See you soon, Commander."

Elizabeth said, "Likewise. I gotta go now. They are sweeping every floor as we speak."

Eliza heard that and then Elizabeth's transmission ended and then Eliza started running toward the ship and Laurey said, "Screw it. Whoever wishes to join us, come now. We don't have time to think."

Everyone heard that and then Grace and Tyler ran forward along with Sophomore Cadet Calvin Norton and Senior Cadet Monica Newman. As soon as the 6 of them got to Eliza's Pelican, Laurey said, "Colonel Makarovich, protect the students. If any more of the Minolari appear, then defeat them. We're going to be gone for awhile."

Colonel Siyangulov Makarovich said, "Don't worry about a thing, General. You can leave everything to me."

Laurey closed the hatch and then said, "Take off now."

Eliza did and then said, "Sword Base, here we come."

Laurey looked at them and then said, "There is no turning back ladies and gentlemen."

Tyler said, "Hell, I gotta stop complaining and do something."

Grace said, "It's about damn time that you man up to your mistakes."

Tyler said, "Be quiet."

Eliza said, "Any military station other than Sword Base, come in."

New Reach Station said, "This is New Reach Station, we read you Dr. Taylor. Is there something that you need?"

Eliza answered, "Yes. Clear a path to Sword Base."

The soldier heard that and asked, "Why?"

Eliza answered, "It has been overrun by the Insurrectionists. And I plan on taking it back."

The base said, "No wonder why we can't get ahold of anyone down there."

The CO said, "Dr. Taylor, this is Admiral Kyle Fraser. We got a lot of movement around your Pelican."

Eliza said, "Yeah, I noticed. Minolari ships. Sword Base let them in."

Kyle said, "We know that. The main ships are staying outside of the planet waiting for confirmation of conquest. We need you to take Planet Reach back from the enemy."

Eliza said, "You make it sound like it is my problem."

Kyle said, "You are the only soldier doing something about it. So, it is your problem."

Eliza sighed and then said, "I got kids on board man."

Kyle said, "Not my fault."

Grace heard that and then Eliza said, "Once I save Sword Base, then I'll make sure that the Minolari will perish. Only if you soldiers of Reach are willing to do so."

Tyler heard that and then Kyle said, "You are pulling my chains."

Eliza asked, "Why should I risk these kids lives if no soldier is willing to sacrifice anything to protect their world?"

Laurey heard that and then Kyle said, "Understood. Once you retrieve Sword Base, contact us using the same station that you are using on your Pelican. I hope to hear from you soon."

Eliza said, "Likewise."

Eliza turned her comms off and then explosions started occurring outside and then Eliza said, "It'll be a bumpy ride. So hold on to something ladies and gentlemen."

Everyone sat down putting their seatbelts on and then Laurey asked, "What type of negotiating was that?"

Eliza answered, "That's a good question. I don't even think that was called negotiating."

Grace said, "Whatever it was, it worked."

Eliza said, "Agreed."

Tyler looked at Laurey and asked, "How do you two know each other anyway?"

Laurey answered, "Dr. Taylor used to be a soldier before she became a literal doctor. She said that being a soldier wasn't for her. She was a soldier within my squad a couple years ago before I became the CO of the school."

Eliza said, "Yeah, she even wrote me up for court martial."

Grace asked, "Why is that?"

Laurey answered, "My second-in-command, Colonel Salvador White says that she killed 15 of our men during the battle. So, I just wrote up a lie on the paper saying that she shot and injured a soldier due to the soldier wishing to die."

Eliza said, "The funny thing was, it never stook and the Colonel was extremely pissed off about it. So after the court martial went south, he went to kill me while I was in cuffs. But the soldiers protected me and shot the Colonel in public due to him pulling a gun out in public."

Laurey said, "Good times."

Eliza laughed and then said, "Good times like me almost dying every time you are involved with something."

Laurey said, "So entirely true."

A beam hit the left wing and then Eliza grunted and then said, "Shit. We're going to crash land within Sword Base. Hold on to something."

Everyone heard that and grabbed a hold of their seatbelts and then the Insurrectionists looked outside and then said, "Oh shit. Fall back. Fall back now."

Ryan asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

They answered, "A Pelican is about to crash inside of the Sword Base."

Ryan said, "Bullshit."

After 5 seconds, the Pelican flew right through the window and crashed heading to the other end of the building. Elizabeth's eyes widened and then said, "That's one hell of an entrance."


End file.
